bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Tutorial
The Tutorial gives information on the game and its aspects. For new players, it opens automatically once the game loads. Established players can turn off the tutorial by simply closing the window - the game will remember that setting next time it is started. The tutorial can be reopened by pressing the red circle with a question mark on it, located on the right. Tutorial1-0.png Tutorial2.png Tutorial3.png Tutorial4.png Tutorial5.png Tutorial6.png Tutorial7-0.png Tutorial8-0.png Tutorial9-0.png Tutorial10.png Tutorial11-1.png Tutorial12.png Tutorial13-0.png Tutorial14.png Tutorial15-0.png Tutorial16-0.png Tutorial17-0.png Tutorial18-0.png Tutorial19-0.png Tutorial20-0.png Tutorial21.png Tutorial22.png Tutorial23-0.png Tutorial24-0.png Tutorial25-0.png Tutorial26.png Tutorial27.png Tutorial28.png Tutorial29.png Tutorial30.png Tutorial31-0.png Tutorial32-0.png Tutorial33.png Tutorial34.png Tutorial35.png Tutorial36.png Welcome First Page The first page of the tutorial shows a picture of the mountain. The text says, 'Welcome to Bee Swarm Simulator! In this game, you collect pollen from flowers and make honey.' Second Page The second page of the tutorial shows a picture of Onett's hive and his bees. The text in the page says, "But you don't do it alone... You are the leader of your own personal swarm of bees!" Claiming Your Hive Third Page The third page of the tutorial shows Onett and the option Claim Hive. The text below the picture says, 'To hatch bees, walk up to an unclaimed honeycomb and press Claim Hive.' Hatching Eggs Fourth Page The fourth page shows Onett next to an empty hive with the Egg Menu open and the bottom row of the hive highlighted in green. The text below the picture says,'Open the Egg menu, then click and drag an egg onto one of the honeycomb cells.' Fifth Page The fifth page shows Onett discovering a new type of Bee, the Basic Bee. The text is the same as the previous page. Collecting Pollen Sixth Page The sixth page shows Onett and his Basic Bee collecting pollen in the Dandelion Field. The text says,'Once you have your bees, walk into a flower field. Click to use your scooper to collect pollen.' Seventh Page The seventh page shows the same picture as the previous one. The text below the picture says,'Your bees will automatically collect pollen from flowers nearby.' Bee Sleep Eighth Page The eighth page shows Onett's Basic Bee resting in a hive cell. The text says, 'After a while, your bees will get very tired and return to your hive to sleep. After they wake up, they'll come find you.' Making Honey Ninth Page The ninth page shows Onett and his bee in a field, with a red notice that his backpack is full on the bottom right. The text says, 'As you collect pollen, the meter on your backpack will fill up.' Tenth Page The tenth page shows Onett in front of his hive, with the 'Make Honey' option showing at the top of the picture. The text says, 'When it's full, return to your hive and press "Make Honey". Your bees will begin making honey from the collected pollen.' Eleventh Page The eleventh page shows Onett's bee making honey. The text is the same as the previous page. Twelfth Page The twelfth page shows Onett and his bee in front of the Noob Shop. The text says, 'Use honey to buy a faster scooper, a bigger backpack, or more bee eggs!' Thirteenth Page The thirteenth page shows Onett in the Noob Shop'. '''The text is the same as the previous page. Fourteenth Page The fourteenth page shows Onett near the Basic Egg Shop. The text is the same as the previous two pages. Bugs and Monsters Fifteenth Page The fifteenth page shows Onett being chased by a Ladybug in the Mushroom Field. The text says, 'Be careful, some flower fields have hostile bugs and monsters in them!' Sixteenth Page The sixteenth page has the same picture as the previous page. The text says, 'If they kill you, you lose all the pollen in your backpack.' Seventeenth Page The seventeenth page shows Onett's Basic Bee attacking a Rhino Beetle in the Blue Flower Field. The text says, 'You can't attack monsters yourself, but your bees will defend you!' Bee Types Eighteenth Page The eighteenth page shows Onett hatching a Rad Bee in his honeycomb. The text under the picture says, 'Discover new types of bees by hatching eggs and transforming bees with Royal Jelly.' Nineteenth Page The nineteenth page shows a room filled with many types of bees. The text says, 'There are many different types, all with different strengths and abilities!' Bee Abilities Twentieth Page The twentieth page shows Onett next to a Blue Boost ability token in the Dandelion Field. The text says, 'Some boost the pollen you receive from flowers of a certain color.' Twenty-First Page The twenty-first page shows Onett near a Buzz Bomb, still in the Dandelion Field. The text says, 'Some collect pollen from many flowers at once!' Twenty-Second Page The twenty-second page shows a Haste and a Blue Boost token in the act of being collected (when the token turns horizontal). The text says, 'Activate your bee's abilities by collecting the tokens they spawn.' Twenty-Third Page The twenty-third page shows the bottom left corner of the game screen with different abilities stacked up. The image has a tooltip for a ×4 Bomb Combo. The text says, 'Combo abilities to boost their power!' Twenty-Fourth Page The twenty-fourth page shows Hasty Bee's face in the Bee Menu, along with its information window (labeled "New Type Discovered"). The text says, 'To see a bee's stats and abilities, click on its face in the Bee Menu.' Twenty-Fifth Page The twenty-fifth page shows the stats page of a Hasty Bee. The text is the same as the previous page. Bears and Quests Twenty-Sixth Page The twenty sixth-page shows Onett with Black Bear and Brown Bear. The text says 'There are bears around the map who have quests for you to do.' Twenty-Seventh Page The twenty-seventh page shows Black Bear with a ''! symbol in front of him. The text says, 'You can tell they have something for you when you see a !'' symbol in front of them.' Twenty-Eighth Page The twenty-eighth page shows Onett standing on Black Bear's white platform, with the ''Talk to Black Bear option showing at the top of the picture. The text says, 'To talk to a bear, walk onto the platform in front of them and press Talk To Bear'. Twenty-Ninth Page The twenty-ninth page shows Onett's Quest menu with the Dandelion Deed' '''quest. The text says, 'Quests they give you will be listed in the' Quest Menu.' . Thirtieth Page The thirtieth page shows Onett in the Dandelion Field with his Quest menu open. The meter for the Dandelion Deed quest is at 44/250. The text says, 'There, you can see which tasks you have to complete, and how much progress you've made.' Thirty-First Page The thirty-first page has the same picture as the previous page. The text says, 'Completing quests is a great way to earn honey, eggs and more!' Making Progress Thirty-Second Page The thirty-second page shows Onett in front of the 5 Bee Gate, which is red. The "Hatch 5 Eggs to Pass" message is shown at the top of the image. The text says, 'As you hatch more eggs and discover more types of bees, 'you'll be able to do more things! Thirty-Third Page The thirty-third page shows the same picture as the previous one. The text says, 'Gates with numbers on them require you to hatch a certain number of eggs to pass.' Thirty-Fourth Page The thirty-fourth page shows Onett standing on the Slingshot's pad. The "Discover 8 Bee Types to Use the Slingshot" message is shown at the top of the screen. The text says, 'Platforms with magnefying sic glass icons require you to discover a certain number of bee types to activate them.' Thirty-Fifth Page The picture in the thirty-fifth page shows the top of Onett's Bee menu, with his total number of bees. The text says, 'You can see how many bees you have and which types you've discovered in the Bee Menu.' That's it! Thirty-Sixth Page The picture in the thirty-sixth page shows Onett on the ramp to the 5-Bee Gate (which is green now), with the Mushroom Field behind him. The text says, 'Grow your hive to work your way to the very top of the mountain! Good luck!' Category:Gameplay